


Smoke and Mirrors

by Cowgirl_Lou (Louise2212)



Series: Cowgirls in Love [3]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Cw: mild violence, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louise2212/pseuds/Cowgirl_Lou
Summary: You've been sweet on Karen Jones since the first moment you laid eyes on her but you can't make out if she feels the same way
Relationships: Karen Jones (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Karen Jones (Red Dead Redemption/Female Reader
Series: Cowgirls in Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510049
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17
Collections: RDR Sapphic Week 2020





	Smoke and Mirrors

You watch her reflection in the mirror with fascination as Karen once more brought the cigarette to her lips. Seemingly staring into space at the starlit sky, she casually folds her arm across herself, as if to extenuate her ample bosom in her low cut top before she takes another long drag, blowing the smoke through her soft rouge stained lips.

Oh how you long for those lips to brush against your own - hell, right now you'd even settle just to stare lovingly into those green eyes of hers that sparkle when she laughs. You watch for a moment longer, but finally manage to tear your eyes away, lest she get suspicious of your feelings towards her.

* * *

You knew from the very first moment you laid eyes on her; when she walked into that Godforsaken saloon in the middle of nowhere where you worked, that you were attracted to her. Her smile lighting up the room and the confidence she exuded, by simply announcing to everybody they needed to cheer up as it felt like she'd just stumbled into a wake for somebody's grandma, was just intoxicating to you.

She'd often come into that dusty, old,rundown saloon; some nights just talking to you, other nights drinking the night away in the corner while you continued your work as a saloon girl and men surrounded her, While she was often nice and occasionally flirty to you, was it all smoke and mirrors with her? You'd seen how she'd often sweet talk her admirers when she wanted something from them, usually when she was bored and was trying to pickpocket from them. But then again she often offered you a share of her rewards. 

Goddammit - this woman had had your head spinning. Was she keeping to keep you sweet so you'd keep plying her copious amounts of booze? Or was she as interested in you as you were of her? Once or twice the thought crossed your mind to offer your services to her - free of charge of course - just to see how she responded, but you didn’t want to risk the thought of misreading the situation, offending her in the process and then never seeing her perfect angelic face ever again.

* * *

It wasn't until tonight though, that you thought there could be more to your feelings than just lust. A particularly nasty John, with a bad reputation that proceeded him, had taken offence to you not wanting to go upstairs with him and so, struck you so hard that you stumbled and hit your face on the bar. He would've most likely inflicted more damage had Karen not picked up the bottle from her table and smashed him over the head with it.

"What a waste of good whiskey" she grumbled in that sexy southern drawl of hers before escorting you to one of the empty rooms upstairs to tend to your now bleeding face. Taking your heroine's hand, you followed her up the stairs and wondered if she too felt the same bolt of electricity as your hands touched or if she had a pool of butterflies fluttering about in the depths of her stomach too.

She had cleaned up your face the best she could, gently running a damp cloth over your wound and it took all your might not to kiss her there and then. 

Regaining your composure, you smiled and whispered a soft but sincere "Thank you" before something flashed across Karen's eyes causing her to simply nod and move to stand by the window, lighting up a cigarette to try distract her mind.

* * *

And that's where you both found yourselves now; Karen stood by the open window, face illuminated by her cigarette with smoke billowing around her, while you sat on the bed watching her in the mirror.

You're so wrapped up in your thoughts and admiring her ethereal beauty and that you don't quite realise she has outstretched her hand towards you.

"You keep lookin' over - you want a smoke or not?"

You stumble over your words, flustered that she was aware you were watching her; but then again there always was more to Karen Jones than just a pretty face. You gratefully take the cigarette from her; even though you both know you don't really smoke, allowing yourself a brief moment of joy as your fingers brush against her ivory skin, careful to take the cigarette from where it rests between her two fingers.

She smirks as she watches you tentatively place it against your lips, your mind whirling thinking this would probably be the closest to sharing a kiss with the woman of your dreams.

"Somethin' tells me you want more of a poke than a smoke from me" she laughs uproariously, once more bringing you out of your daydream. Unable to fathom a reply, you feel your face growing redder and hotter by the second; and not because of the flickering flames of the open fireplace. "Relax, I've saw the way you've been lookin' at me."

"What...no...I…" Once more words failed you as Karen waited for your response. "God, Karen - I'm sorry I, ..." your words suddenly muffled as her hand is placed upon the back of your neck, pressing her lips against yours. Parting your own mouth slightly, she took the opportunity to let her tongue slide past your lips. Caught up in the moment, you respond in kind, throwing the cigarette into the fire and placing your hands on her waist.

"No need to be sorry" she smiles as she breaks from, sitting on your lap with her arm draped around you, "I've wanted to do that since the moment I first laid eyes on you."

You sit with your jaw agape that this actually happening "You did…?"

"Why do you think I spend so much time in this shithole?" She asks, tracing a finger along your jaw before softly kissing along your neck, "Plus I wasted a perfectly good bottle of whiskey defendin' your honor. When have you ever known me to willingly give up my booze for anyone," her hearty chuckles vibrating against your skin, "I just wasn't sure if I was imaginin' you felt the same way"

Grinning at her, you simply reply "I do, I always have done, but tonight just confirmed it all." You find yourself laying back with her still in your arms. Brushing a loose curl from her face "I think now would be a good time to make up for all that time we've missed out on, don't you?"

"Oh honey, I thought you'd never ask"


End file.
